Juste encore une minute
by Shirenai
Summary: - The Lost Canvas - Deux combattants. Des motivations différentes. Des camps opposés. Le même désir. Violate/Regulus


**Titre : **Juste encore une minute

**Auteur : **Shirenai

**Rating :** T

**Personnages/Pairing : **Violate/Regulus

**Disclaimer :** A Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :** Écrit pour Alake sur sa requête "ViolatexRegulus - "Spouitch" - tout rating" sur la communauté LJ Hybridation.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Juste encore une minute<strong>

Devant l'Arche en réparation, Regulus affrontait avec toute sa fougue ce Spectre venu contrecarrer leurs plans. L'adversaire était puissant, d'une force physique peu commune et le Chevalier d'Or pouvait lire dans ses yeux toute la détermination, le courage, la volonté qui animaient ce corps. Les coups que lui assénait l'autre étaient d'une violence sans pareille et Regulus devait faire vite s'il ne voulait pas perdre l'avantage. Quand Yunkers et les autres lui dirent que leur petite joute endommageait le bateau, il comprit qu'il pouvait saisir là une chance de prendre le dessus et déchiffrer les attaques de son opposant. Il laissa la force opposée à la sienne pénétrer sa défense et posa le dos au sol. Ses mains, toujours liées à celles du Spectre, lui permirent de faire levier et d'un bon coup de pied dans la cage thoracique, il envoya valser son adversaire.

Jusque-là tout se passait bien. Mais un imprévu survint : son coup de pied avait été assez puissant pour fissurer et briser une partie du Surplis. C'est avec stupeur que Regulus put voir une paire de seins moulée par une pièce de tissu noir sortir d'un coup de l'armure brisée. Il se sentit déstabilisé quelques instants. Comment était-il possible qu'un adversaire avec autant de force fût une femme ? Regulus n'était pas de ceux qui pensaient que les femmes n'avaient pas leur place sur le champ de bataille – c'eût été présomptueux de la part de quelqu'un au service d'une déesse guerrière –, néanmoins il n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'une telle force émanât d'une femme.

Ce n'était cependant pas ce qui retenait le plus son attention. Devant lui, Violate se tenait droite, le menton haut et les épaules fières. Le Chevalier du Lion ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la poitrine de son opposante. Deux formes rondes, généreuses qui lui rappelaient celles de la jeune Athéna. L'adolescent rougit un peu en réalisant ce à quoi il était en train de penser. Déjà, l'heure n'était pas à s'attarder sur les attributs féminins, fussent-ils généreux, de son adversaire. Ensuite, comment avait-il pu faire ne serait-ce que le rapprochement entre cette Spectre brutale, sans une once de raffinement, et la Déesse ? Une telle idée relevait du blasphème.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se morigéner plus longtemps : Violate était déjà sur lui, poing en avant, prête à frapper de toute sa puissance. Regulus eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver en reculant. Il se demandait d'où un Spectre pouvait tenir une telle force. Car cette femme avait l'allure de quelqu'un qui se battait pour protéger et non pour détruire. Elle semblait penser à une chose ou une personne qui la faisait aller de l'avant, encore, acquérir davantage de pouvoir et se jeter corps et âme dans ses combats. Le Chevalier d'Or trouva cela admirable ; une telle force d'esprit l'impressionnait, a fortiori venant d'un Spectre.

Raison de plus pour ne pas laisser les choses traîner en longueur, se dit-il, il devait en finir rapidement car plus il lui laisserait le temps de monter en puissance, plus les difficultés qu'il aurait à s'en sortir augmenteraient. Après s'être assuré que son analyse des techniques de la sbire d'Hadès était la plus fine possible, Regulus concentra son cosmos et prit sa course vers Violate pour lui asséner ce qui devait être le coup décisif mais... c'était sans compter sur un morceau de rocher que la jeune femme avait fait écrouler lors de son attaque et qui entrava le garçon dans son élan. Il trébucha et se retrouva par un malheureux hasard la tête entre les seins opulents de Violate avec un « spouitch » sonore.

Les deux restèrent immobiles quelques instants, Regulus ne sachant pas vraiment quelle posture adopter et Violate, les yeux baissés sur le môme, un sourire légèrement amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Et tu comptes rester là longtemps ? » fit-elle

Le Chevalier releva aussitôt la tête et offrit à son adversaire un visage piteux, cramoisi, gêné au possible. La subordonnée d'Eaque partit d'un rire franc mais léger :

« Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, ça arrive. Même si c'est entièrement de ta faute : tu n'avais qu'à pas trébucher en te précipitant pour m'attaquer. »

Quoique plutôt amusée, la jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce gamin qui ne regardait même pas où il mettait les pieds et trouvait moyen de s'étaler en plein affrontement. En y regardant de plus près, il n'avait pas l'air si dangereux que ça et c'était peut-être bien là que se trouvait le problème. Il avait les traits encore ronds, un pied dans l'enfance et ses grands yeux semblaient embrasser le monde avec une candeur qui ne pouvait pas être celle d'un adulte. Il ne payait non plus pas de mine avec son gabarit : masse musculaire relativement peu développée, pas très grand... La Spectre le jaugea encore un moment. Oui, c'était un blanc-bec. Une tête brûlée. Cependant quelque chose en lui retenait son attention. Peut-être était-ce cette lueur dans son regard ; défiance, fougue, insolence de la jeunesse, force de caractère. Un lion dans toute sa splendeur, et quelque chose soufflait à Violate que si ce garçon avait le temps de grandir après la guerre, il deviendrait véritablement majestueux.

Il fallait aussi ajouter à cela que ce jeune homme était un des rares adversaires qu'elle avait pu croiser depuis le début de cette guerre qui n'avait eu une réflexion quant à la présence d'une femme sur le champ de bataille. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude d'être considérée comme un monstre ou une machine à tuer selon les interprétations et regardée avec crainte parce qu'il n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses qu'une femme fût si forte. Être une femme ne faisait pas moins d'elle une guerrière, aussi n'appréciait-elle pas que la question de son sexe entre en jeu. La guerre était la guerre, chacun avait ses raisons pour y prendre part et oui, même une femme avait le droit de vouloir se battre pour quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Cela étant, être une guerrière n'enlevait rien au fait qu'elle restait une femme. Bien sûr que les critiques avaient été blessantes au début. Bien sûr que les premières cicatrices qui avaient marqué son corps l'avaient inquiétée. Elle avait désormais laissé de côté toutes ces considérations et elle aurait apprécié que tout le monde en fît autant mais les voix sur son passage ne s'étaient pas tues, elles s'étaient juste faites murmures. Alors voir pour la première fois un ennemi lui accorder autant de respect qu'à un autre homme et la considérer à part entière comme une guerrière, comme quelqu'un à abattre et dont il fallait étudier les techniques pour y arriver la réjouissait, en un sens.

Elle n'était plus ni un objet, ni juste un amas de force brute. Elle était, aux yeux de ce gamin naïf, Violate, Spectre du Béhémoth, subordonnée du Juge des Enfers Eaque et elle sentait que le porteur de l'armure du Lion comprenait très bien cela. D'une certaine manière, la jeune femme ne pouvait que s'en émouvoir au moins un peu. Elle allongea le bras et passa distraitement la main dans les cheveux du garçon. Celui-ci avait l'air un peu perdu : il restait sous le regard inquisiteur de son interlocutrice sans savoir quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il avait détourné les yeux et ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres pincées, ses joues encore roses criaient que la situation le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Violate semblait ne pas prendre ombrage de sa gaffe monumentale mais c'était la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait et...

« Dis-moi, lionceau, tu n'as jamais touché une femme ? »

Silence pesant. Le garçon détourna la tête. Il lui fallait avouer que non, jamais. En même temps, ce n'était comme qui dirait pas ce qu'on attendait de lui. Non, lui, son truc, c'était le cosmos, l'analyse en combat, les ruines grecques... pas l'étude comparée des attributs féminins. Il ne répondit rien mais c'était tout comme. Violate s'approcha de lui à pas lents, sans se départir de son petit pli des lèvres à mi-chemin entre la moquerie et un semblant de tendresse. Regulus la regarda avancer, vrillé à son... non, pas son regard justement mais le résultat était le même : presque en fascination devant la forme de la combattante, il en oublia qu'ils étaient supposés s'entretuer. La jeune femme, une fois à sa hauteur, lui releva le menton du bout des doigts, le forçant à soutenir son regard et souffla :

« Vraiment. Je crains qu'il ne faille remédier à cela. »

Le protecteur d'Athéna ne savait à quel sein se vouer – ou plutôt si, en l'occurrence, il savait _très bien_ – et ne put que rester silencieux autant qu'immobile. Il n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable face à quelqu'un mais cette Spectre avait quelque chose dans le regard qui paralysait ses réflexes et faisait tomber ses défenses. Une lueur qui flamboyait d'orgueil et de détermination, qui faisait écho à son propre caractère. Le porteur de l'armure du Lion ne broncha pas quand la jeune femme lui enserra les doigts et les porta à sa joue. Sa main entra en contact avec le visage de Violate et il sursauta légèrement en sentant la peau contre la sienne. Il y avait aussi une mèche de cheveux qui traînait là et Regulus la ramena derrière l'oreille de son opposante.

Cette dernière sourit. Elle avait volontairement choisi de lui faire toucher son visage pour les mettre sur un pied d'égalité : le visage était un des endroits les plus fragiles du corps, que le Surplis ne protégeait pas. Et chez une femme, il était toujours source de fierté ; une blessure à cet endroit était un affront sévère. Regulus n'était peut-être pas conscient du deuxième aspect mais le premier lui apparut instinctivement. Violate le mettait en confiance. Elle relâcha la main du garçon et le laissa s'aventurer lui-même. Doucement, timidement, un peu maladroitement... L'ailière d'Eaque aurait presque cru que les doigts tremblaient sur sa joue.

« Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile. » l'encouragea-t-elle gentiment

A son tour, la Spectre passa les doigts sur la pommette saillante du Chevalier qui la regarda soudain avec un peu d'inquiétude. La peau n'était pas aussi tendre que celle de sa joue mais la caresse était douce, aérienne, tout en contraste avec la force brutale et destructrice de ses poings. Violate se plut à enrouler autour de ses doigts quelques mèches courtes près de l'oreille de Regulus, prenant soin d'effleurer cette dernière au passage. Il ferma les yeux et réprima un frisson. La main était froide mais cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'agréable sensation. La caresse glissait, coulait sur sa peau comme un petit ruisseau, sinueux de temps en temps, parfois un peu plus affirmé. Le garçon frémit cependant lorsqu'il sentit les ongles de la jeune femme effleurer sa joue en se retirant.

Ils se regardèrent. Loin des considérations guerrières, de la violence des combats, de l'opposition, ils se dévisageaient en tant qu'humains. En tant qu'homme et femme. La servante d'Hadès regarda ce bout de jeune homme avec une soudaine affection. Un petit prodige en manipulation et lecture des flux de cosmos, mais avant tout un gamin qui ne connaissait rien d'autre que le conflit dans lequel il était né. Un gamin curieux, au regard immense, immense comme le monde qu'il rêvait de découvrir mais qu'il devait se borner à protéger. Violate se sentit un peu gênée. Compatir au sort d'un Chevalier d'Athéna n'était pas ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Que dirait Eaque s'il la voyait faire ami-ami avec ce garçon qui, fusse-t-il charmant, avait en lui le potentiel de la terrasser ?

Elle expira lourdement. Elle s'était mise elle-même dans une situation délicate. Maintenant qu'elle regardait le visage si expressif et plein d'innocence du porteur de l'armure du Lion, elle ne se sentait plus la force d'engager le combat. Alors pour une fois, elle voulait faire une entorse aux règles. Pour une fois, elle voulait avoir d'autres sentiments que celui de la rage guerrière ou l'envie de servir le Juge. Faire autre chose que prendre des vies. Son attention toujours sur Regulus, elle se rapprocha encore un peu, inclina le buste et déposa les lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci faillit avoir un mouvement de recul mais Violate l'anticipa et passa une main dans sa nuque pour lui couper toute retraite, appuyant un peu plus sa bouche.

Le Chevalier d'Athéna resta quelques instants en défense mais céda en voyant que la jeune femme ne se laissait pas démonter. Il essaya de se détendre mais n'ayant absolument pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses, ce ne fut pas des plus concluants. L'aînée remarqua le trouble qui persistait chez Regulus et encadra doucement son visage de ses mains pour le maintenir dans l'étreinte. Elle lui entrouvrit les lèvres et il se laissa aller. Il restait après tout un être curieux et ses sens, sa perception, étaient très développés du fait de son entraînement. Il n'aurait juste jamais pensé qu'un jour, ceux-ci lui permettraient de découvrir toute la profondeur d'un tel geste. Il découvrait les sensations, les gravait instantanément dans sa mémoire – on eût pu appeler cela une déformation professionnelle – et petit à petit, il s'enhardit, vint chercher Violate pour obtenir un peu plus et peut-être montrer meilleure figure, prendre le dessus.

La soldate d'Hadès ne lui laissa néanmoins pas l'occasion de chercher à dominer et recula le visage en laissant cependant traîner encore un peu ses lèvres contre celles désormais humides et gonflées de l'adolescent. Celui-ci avait les yeux brillants, les pupilles dilatées et le souffle un peu plus court. Sa bouche entrouverte était une invite au baiser voire plus dans l'esprit de Violate. Elle brûlait soudain d'envie de lui apprendre, lui montrer, lui faire sentir à lui qui était si avide de découvertes et qui s'abreuvait de la moindre connaissance qu'on pouvait lui apporter. Elle n'avait jamais autant désiré un être vivant. Car oui, Regulus était vivant. Il avait la peau chaude, le pouls qui battait dans l'artère de la carotide ; la vie pulsait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et irradiait la jeune femme qui se sentait plus attirée que de raison à ce gamin.

La subordonnée d'Eaque se rapprocha encore un peu si c'était possible et vint chercher la main droite du Chevalier d'Or. Lentement, presque religieusement, elle la fit glisser sous la pièce de tissu qui recouvrait sa poitrine et plaça la paume sur un de ses seins. Elle dut maintenir sa poigne afin que le garçon surmonte son appréhension mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Par envie cependant Violate garda sa main contre la sienne à mesure qu'il faisait glisser sa paume sur la forme ronde et généreuse. Les yeux de Regulus s'étaient perdus dans le vague, il n'était plus que sensations. Sa main passait et repassait sur le sein de la jeune femme dans un mouvement circulaire. Il fit jouer le téton entre ses doigts. C'était dur et chaud. L'adolescent en voulait davantage. Il avait jeté loin derrière lui toutes ses inhibitions et la crainte mêlée d'admiration que pouvait lui inspirer la Spectre. Il la _voulait_. Cette dernière avait très bien compris ce qui se passait tant dans le corps que dans l'esprit du protecteur d'Athéna et l'encouragea d'un sourire.

Le Chevalier du Lion ne se fit pas prier et souleva avec empressement la pièce de tissu qui servait de bustier à la jeune femme. Son regard ravi embrassa avec fascination et désir la généreuse poitrine enfin révélée. Et n'écoutant que son envie, il baissa la tête et la posa entre les seins opulents de Violate qui émit un soupir anticipatif. Elle ferma les yeux, laissa sa tête partir en arrière et ses mains se posèrent dans les cheveux bruns de Regulus qu'elles caressèrent en débordant parfois sur le front, les oreilles, la nuque, les joues. Grisé par le désir et la réaction de sa partenaire, le garçon pressa ses lèvres tantôt ouvertes tantôt fermées contre la peau tendre et tiède. Il s'imprégna de leur odeur et ne mit pas longtemps avant de passer ici et là sa langue. Il piquait aux flancs l'envie de Violate qui, n'y tenant plus, le guida jusqu'à ses mamelons.

Docile et élève appliqué, ne se fiant qu'aux réponses que pouvait formuler le corps de la guerrière, il joua avec sa poitrine jusqu'à obtenir un gémissement suintant de luxure. Les muscles de la jeune femme se tendirent et ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles, Regulus toujours la tête nichée dans la poitrine de Violate. Ils reprirent leur souffle et leurs esprit à mesure que la tension redescendait. Ça avait été court mais très fort pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Une première expérience avec les femmes pour le jeune Lion et un retour à une humanité poignant pour la subordonnée d'Eaque. Lentement, ils descendirent tous les deux à genoux sans se séparer. Entrelacés l'un dans les bras de l'autre, noyés dans l'odeur de leur peau que les caresses avaient exaltée et leurs yeux fermés pour savourer jusqu'au dernier instant cet interlude charnel les deux opposants niaient, encore un peu, juste encore une minute le retour à la réalité.

Les bras de Violate entouraient avec tendresse et une once peut-être de désespoir le dos du Chevalier d'Athéna. Ses mains caressaient la nuque du garçon, jouant toujours avec les cheveux flamboyants. C'était sans doute inconsciemment que ses lèvres se pressaient ici et là contre la peau chaude du cou de Regulus. Celui-ci reposait contre le buste de la Spectre et, la tenant par la taille, la maintenait contre lui. Il sentait encore sa poitrine pressée par leurs corps rouler contre son armure et il soupira. De bien-être ou de résignation, il n'était pas sûr. Ils savaient parfaitement tous les deux que le combat allait devoir reprendre. C'était écrit, et les enjeux que chacun avait à protéger surpassaient de loin ce moment qui sortait du cours logique des choses.

Ils étaient résignés. Même l'impétueux porteur de l'armure du Lion ne voyait pas d'autre dénouement à cette histoire et cette fatalité lui pesait lourdement sur le cœur. Il ne voulait pas devoir reprendre le combat et feindre la froideur alors qu'il avait connu le feu dans les bras de Violate. La jeune femme savait aussi ce que briser l'étreinte signifiait et pas plus que l'adolescent, elle n'avait envie de voir ce difficile moment arriver. Leurs bras se resserrèrent instinctivement et les rapprochèrent une ultime fois. Juste encore une minute...

_Fin._


End file.
